Lessons BEING REWRITTEN
by WhippedTopping
Summary: She hadn't seen him in years. /"So, have you learned to keep your hands to yourself, Kimblee?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Why don't you come in here and find out?"\ And he hasn't changed a bit. Rated just to be safe. KimbleexOC BEING REWRITTEN
1. Transfer

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters except my own. The rest belong to Hiromu Arakawa :)**

**AN: **_**'Thinking'**_** "Talking" **_**Flashback**_

* * *

Chapter One: Transfer

I sat up groggily in my spongy bed. My rich purple eyes slowly cascaded across my organized room. They landed upon the silver pocket watch that rested upon my wooden side table. A lengthy yawn erupted from my lips as I reached for the metal clock. It was chilly in my palm. I clicked it open, the soft ticking sound growing louder. The clock read 4:57. My eyes closed and I withdrew a deep breath. _'Wouldn't hurt to get there early.' _I threw my legs over the side of the bed and placed the watch back down. As I stood, I smoothed out my long black hair. I was glad that my hair was straight and easy to manage. I easily cracked my knuckles and headed to the bathroom.

Today I would start my new job.

* * *

I approached the gates of Central Jail dressed in my military uniform, minus the jacket, about two hours after awaking. The two men guarding the facility stiffened when the saw me.

"Good afternoon." I smiled warmly. They seemed to loosen up, but still stayed alert. The two saluted.

"G-good day, ma'am! Why do we have the pleasure of greeting a state alchemist today?" the man on the left asked hesitantly. He was tall and burly. His auburn hair was unkempt and shaggy underneath his hat. _'Ma'am? Do I really look that old?'_ I thought with uncertainty.

"I'm here for my new job. I'm sure Führer King Bradley has informed you of the guard change, yes?" I tucked my hands into my pockets whilst gazing at the two. The scrawny man on the right nodded.

"Oh, yes! He did, but I never expected _you _to be the one he chose!" He looked slightly bewildered. I ignored that comment and stepped closer. The pair moved aside and the gate opened. As I walked through the corridors of the penitentiary many of the prisoners stared at me, wondering why I was there. "Maybe there's an execution" or "A state alchemist? Whys she here?" were only some of the comments I caught while walking down the halls. I reached a closed off area of the prison. I gazed up at the bolted door. I looked at the tiny key-pad on the right. I leaned over and pressed in the 5 digit code. I heard the mechanic clicks of wheels as the door unlocked. I pulled it open and stepped inside. I looked into the secluded room. There was a large rusted gate, locked shut. Behind that was a concrete door with a small slot. Next to the gate was a man, dozing off on a stool. He was heavyset and had long brown sideburns. Drool was dripping out of his mouth.

I walked toward him and prodded his leg with my black boot. His eyes fluttered open.

"Huuh?" He gazed up at me "Bwahhh!! Oh! Lieutenant Colonel Hackson!" His brown eyes were wide and worried.

"Ha-ha! Sleeping on the job again, huh, Carl?" I smiled down at him. He looked guilty and turned away, muttering something about me being a smart-ass. I laughed again. "Well, I'm here to relieve you." The smile was obvious in my voice. He frowned.

"You're the one taking the job? Jeez, good luck." He stood and made his way over to the door and punched in the password I just had moments ago.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" I asked, genuinely interested. I turned towards him. He looked back at me, a glint in his eye.

"Every man whose taken up this job…has died," He said with all seriousness. I frowned. "Many powerful alchemists seek the aid of this one," he gestured to the cell, indicating the prisoner. "He always denies though. Says somthin' about him workin' alone, but that doesn't mean he they still couldn't let him out." He turned to leave. "You be careful, ya' hear?" I watched as he left and the door slammed after him.

A low chuckle emanated from the cell behind me. It sent chills throughout my body.

"So they sent in a _little girl _to do the job this time? Man, what has the world come to? Heh-heh." I turned to the cell. A pair of golden eyes were looking out from the small slot. I felt as though they were piercing my soul.

"_Little girl_, huh? Hmm, you didn't seem to think that back during the Ishvalan war, now did you, Zolf?" I smirked at him. The eyes narrowed at me. Mischief danced within them.

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar…" His eyes traveled down to my chest and back to my eyes. "You've grown Carolyn." I scoffed.

"So, have you learned to keep your hands to yourself, Kimblee?" I asked with a small scowl.

"Heh!" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Why don't you come in here and find out." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the stool. My thoughts found the memories of the Ishvalan war.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I listened to the chatter and laughing of soldiers sitting around the fire. I wasn't one to join in. I was more of an observer. Many quieted when I passed. They seemed to be afraid of us State Alchemists. The camp was filled with various sounds of "hustle and bustle". Some soldiers were eating dinner. Most were resting or getting ready for bed. I eyed a group gathered around a fire. I recognized a couple of the faces. I spotted Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He was seated next to a blonde woman with a short boyish haircut. I strained my memory to remember her name. Rita Eagle-eye? No… I heard someone say 'Riza'. Riza Hawkeye was it? I think so. I've heard of her. She was especially skilled with guns. I recognized another face. Zolf Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. He was currently standing in uniform, except his jacket was left unattended on the ground next to him. Everyone's eyes were on him. He must've been telling some kind of story. _

_"He acted like it was a big deal. I didn't seem like one to me." I heard him say as I walked neared. I was lost, considering I wasn't there for the rest of the story. I didn't mind. But as I walked by I felt a firm hand smack my butt. I quickly clapped my hands together and stamped my foot, activating the transmutation circle I carved on the bottom of my shoe for convenience. Out of the ground shot a large titanium fist. It plummeted towards Kimblee. He dodged it in time. I shot a glare his way._

_"Keep your hands to yourself, Crimson!" I hissed._

_"Heh, sorry, babe. Couldn't help myself." His smirk widened as his bright eyes cascaded across my body. I grimaced and walked away. I had to admit, he _was_ good looking, but he was a jerk._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The rest day was rather un-eventful. I was bored to death. "Hey, Kimblee?" I got a "Hmn?" as his response. I didn't really have anything to say, I was just kind of wondering if he was awake. "It's really boring in here." I pointed out.

"And you're tellin' me?" He replied gruffly.

"What do you do everyday?" I asked bored.

"Well, there really isn't anything to do." He paused "Unless we have a visitor."

"What do you mean, _a_ _visitor_?" I inquired slowly. His laugh echoed throughout the room.

"You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Heh-heh!" He claimed. I frowned.

"Probably not." A grin spread across my face. "But I think I can handle it."

Maybe not.

* * *

**AN: Thanks!! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! :D R&R please! I love you!! Toodles!!**

**~WhippedTopping**


	2. A Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters except my own Carolyn and Joseph. The rest belong to Hiromu Arakawa :)**

**AN: Hooray for chapter two! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Visitor

I woke up late at night breathing heavily. I slowly sat up and stared at my hands. My eyes shut gently as I inhaled. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. My body fell back upon my bed. _'Great.' _I had a feeling that today was going to be hectic.

* * *

I stalked into the prison, not even glancing at anyone. I arrived to my post and flopped down on the ancient worn stool. I sighed again for the millionth time today.

"Sounds like someone's depressed today." Kimblee's voice drifted out of the door slot, almost sing-song like. I glared at the wall ahead of me.

"Shut up, Kimblee. As much as I just _love _hearing your voice, please just shut up for five minutes." I pleaded weakly.

"Oh-ho!" He cackled. "What's with the attitude? Rough night?" I listened to him laugh, his smirk obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Something like that…" I whispered placing my head in my hands. I stared intently at my scuffed up boots. I curled and uncurled my toes within them, biting my lip.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing." I breathed. I heard him shift and get off his bed. I closed my eyes.

"Seriously. What are you groaning about? At least tell me why, because I'm guessing I'll either have to listen to you sigh all day or bitch at me all day." I debated on whether I should tell him or not.

"Both probably. Plus I really don't have a reason to tell you. It's not much of your business now is it?" I smirked despite myself. I stood and walked over to the metal gate. I grasped the door and yanked it open. It squeaked and moaned in protest of its age. I stood directly in front of the cement door. The slot looked vacant. I had expected him to be looking out from it. "It really isn't that big of a deal." I said, almost a whisper. As if on cue, his eyes slid in front of the slot. He seemed annoyed.

"No, seriously. Either tell me, shut the fuck up, or get someone _quiet _to stand guard." He growled. I harshly glared at him.

"Now, you aren't really in a place to be insulting me now are you?" I smirked at him. I watched as his eyes turned to a terrifying glare. "I don't particularly scare that easily." He just kept glaring at me.

"If you had any-"He began, but I shushed him and quickly turned around.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I questioned the man who'd just entered the secured area as I exited the gate section. I closed the door and gave him my full attention. The man looked around 43. He had shaggy brown hair with long sideburns that dragged into his beard. He wore the military uniform with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were tiny and blue, slightly covered by his bulky eyebrows.

"I'm here to see the Crimson Alchemist." He growled. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, keeping my guard up.

"I'm Joseph Manchester, the Lead Alchemist." He cracked his knuckles. "Now move, girl. I'm not afraid to hurt you." He grinned maniacally. I laughed and his face fell.

"Neither am I." I swiftly clapped my hands activating the transmutation signs tattooed upon my wrists. I slammed my hands on the wall. The smooth surface contorted and soon an incredibly shiny titanium fist jolted out and headed straight for Joseph. He barely avoided it and placed his hands on the ground, sending lead spikes my way. I kicked and punched them and watched them shatter easily.

"Lead isn't that sturdy, now is it?" I inquired, smirking. His jaw clenched and he sculpted a hand with his alchemy. It swooped at me and trapped me in its grip. The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped for breath.

"What do you think about it now?" He shouted. _'Good.' _I smirked. He had gotten angry. If I keep insulting him, he'll get furious and become sloppy.

"Still pretty pathetic." I laughed and stomped my foot down. A titanium block shot out and destroyed the hand with ease.

"H-how the hell did you do that!" He yelled astonished.

"Jesus. Keep your voice down." I glared and lifted up my foot to show him. "There's a transmutation circle on my shoe. Its pretty convenient," I admitted. Without warning he shot out more spikes. One grazed my arm and ripped my army jacket. Another ripped my pants and one hit me directly in my stomach and broke. I coughed and tasted blood. _'Shit. I let my guard down.' _I touched my stomach. The wound wasn't too deep. I'll live. I dodged the second set of spikes and sent my own. A small one embedded itself in his shoulder and thigh. He let out a deep growl and ripped them out. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. Titanium latches erupted from the ground and secured themselves around his arms and legs. I glared at him.

"Gotcha." I stated. He returned my glare and spit on my cheek. I scowled and stood. I took off my military jacket and wiped my face off. "Very mature." I walked over to the door and pressed the speaker button. "Intruder." I said into the microphone.

"Okay. I'll get a team there in a minute." The static voice replied. I walked back to see Manchester's eyes closed. I kicked him a bit.

"What." He growled.

"Just checking to see if you were alive." I said back. He scoffed.

* * *

Five jail officers came in and removed Manchester. Now I was back to work. I gazed around the room. The walls were disfigured and ugly. My job now was to fix them. I threw my jacket onto the stool and looked down at my black tank top.

"Ohh…It ripped." I frowned while playing with the torn fabric.

"I told you." Kimblee voiced for the first time in about an hour.

"Told me what?" I asked casting a glance his way while I transmuted the walls and floor back to normal.

"I told you that its only fun when we have a visitor." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Hackson." I looked towards the door, hearing my name. An officer stood there. He was tall and fat. He had grey thinning hair.

"Yeah?"

"You're off for the rest of the night."

"Okay." I nodded and headed out.

* * *

Before I left I had to be interrogated by some people about that had happened and that took a couple hours, much to my dismay. Also I stopped at the infirmary and got my stomach bandaged. The nurse also gave me a new shirt. It was a tight black shirt. The sleeves went to my elbows. I kept fidgeting in it, but beggars cant be choosers. I left the prison with my jacket in hand. It was already 6:30 and I was tired. I'd probably just go home and sleep.

I was about 3 blocks away from home when I ran into a short blonde boy and a suit of armor.

"Oh, sorry." I murmured.

"Hey! You're the girl who stopped Manchester at the prison right?" Asked the blonde boy.

"New spreads fast I guess," I laughed and smiled at him. "You caught me. Lieutenant Colonel Hackson at your service." He smiled and held out his hand.

"State Alchemist Edward Elric." I shook his hand. "And this is my brother Alphonse."

"I've heard of you." I smiled. "Working under Colonel Mustang right?"

"Unfortunately." He sighed heavily.

"Brother!" The armored one exclaimed.

"What, Al? You know he works us like a dog." Ed growled.

"Well," I laughed. "I've never actually met him, but I hear he's a slave driver."

"No kidding. Good job though!"

"Thanks" I waved and continued home.

When I got home I fell right asleep without even taking off my uniform.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it! :D I had to find a way to work Ed and Al in there some how :) R&R Love you! Byeee!**


	3. Bold Move

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Full Metal Alchemist characters except my own Carolyn. The rest belong to Hiromu Arakawa :)**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews VeekaIzhanez and thegriffin88! :)))))**

Chapter Three:

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up and cracked my shoulders. I smiled and yawned. I hadn't been in a fight in a long time and it felt good. Even though it was a short fight, I gave me the opportunity to flex and stretch my body. I stood and went to go shower. Due to my tattered uniform, I have to wear something different today.

I sauntered into the penitentiary wearing regular blue jeans, the black shirt I had gained the night before and my military boots.

"Good morning, Kimblee!" I said happily, walking into the room by his cell. He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, that's a nice change from yesterday's attitude. You pregnant or somthin'? Or maybe just PMSing," he laughed at me. My smile didn't waver, which seemed to surprise or disappoint him. I couldn't tell.

"Actually, I'm just in a great mood!" I pointed out. He scoffed. "You really have to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" I inquired.

"Pretty much."

A couple weeks have passed since I got my new job and it honestly hasn't been that bad! Sure, Kimblee and I have our ups and downs, but I'm managing to pull through. I think he even might have warmed up to me! We don't fight as much anymore and he doesn't mouth off to me either… Well… Not _that_ much. The routine was pretty much the same and today I have an idea that might change that.

When I entered the area I walked straight up to the rusted gate. My hands grasped the bars and pried the door open.

"What are you doing?" Kimblee's voice floated out of his room. I closed the gate again and locked it.

"Something," I replied. Hesitating to think about my actions, I slowly inserted the key into the lock on the huge concrete door. The lock clicked open. I heard Kimblee stand. The handle was cold when I grabbed it. I had to use both hands to haul it open. Kimblee stood there, watching me skeptically. He was wearing standard prison clothing and wooden hand cuffs. His hair was down, strange from how he had it during the Ishvalan war. Another change was his face was scruffy, unshaven.

"You're crazy," He said simply.

"How so?" I slowly walked into the small room, nervous if this was a mistake.

"Do you know how much trouble you're gonna get in?" He smirked. Ughhh, I haven't seen that smirk in _years_. For some reason it made butterflies in my belly.

"Pssh, what can possibly do?" I asked casually.

Suddenly I was pressed up against the dense, cold wall. Kimblee's body was pressed upon mine and his restrained hands were pressed firmly on my stomach. I coughed in surprise. His face was right next to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"What can _I_ possibly do? I can turn you into a _human bomb_. _Right now_," He whispered softly into my ear. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. I couldn't _move_. I felt his hands move slowly down. They found their way up my shirt. My heartbeat escalated at his icy touch. With a surge of bravery, I lifted my hands and slowly gripped his wrists. I moved them away from me. I wish could photograph his expression right now. His face was mixed with confusion and surprise. He looked like a child that just got his toy taken away. My heart suddenly softened a bit. I felt kind of sorry. He shut his eyes for a second and drew in a breath. He stepped back and I was sort of surprised by his amount of self control. He closed his hands tightly and reopened his eyes. I watched him turn around and walk back to his bed and sit down. I stepped away from the wall.

He sighed.

"Why…didn't you do it?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," he whispered. That made me smile a bit. I fiddled with my fingers.

"I'm glad."

A fly on the wall buzzed quietly and left. It flew all the way to the Führer's office. The small insect slowly transformed into a skinny feminine male. He had green stringy hair and something that looked like a mini-skirt. The man the stood before him was looking out the window. He turned and looked and the girly being with his one eye. "Envy," he greeted, nodding. Envy grinned. "I have some interesting info that you might like to know," he laughed. Bradley looked at him. "It seems our cold-hearted killer isn't _that_ cold hearted anymore." Envy smirked. "Hmm…I see. Tell me if this…condition…worsens." He closed his eyes. "If that's the case then we have to separate them. We can't have our greatest weapon harbor a weak spot. I didn't want them to place her there, but if I didn't "people" would get suspicious." He turned back around. "I'll have to do something rash if this continues…" The homunculus smirked and left the room.

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it! :D ****CLIFF HANGERRR…kinda :) R&R Love you! Byeee!**


End file.
